the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
King-of-the-Hive
King-of-the-Hive game is the fifth Hive game. The idea of this came out of its trial run, the first winner being mad_hatter_968 and therefore he is given credit for helping the invention of this game's Traditional and original mode. Other players that could be thought of to invent this include BamaMercenary, chaosshadow18, hirc11, and MILLERDUO. The King-of-the-Hive game has a king-of-the-hill setup. In AvP, 3 modes exist: Traditional mode, Protected mode, and Fortified mode. Most of the time, the reward is one rankup, but 2 are rewarded in some instances. Traditional Mode This is the first and original mode created by mad_hatter_968 for AvP. Basically, the main point is to maintain control of a highpoint, or the Hive Point, in the map in AvP. All 3 species are played in this game, just as many others, and any weapon can be used, except plasma casters. However, players must work their way the Hive Point, or "throne" in this game. Once someone is at the top, they must fight off all other players to keep their position. All other players must all battle their way the top by killing the present "highholder." On the way to the throne, players may form temporary alliances to get there, or they may kill each other on the way there to stop any other player from versing the highholder first. Either way, once the present highholder is killed, all alliances must be terminated, for there can only be one highholder. This goes on for the duration of the entire match, for all players must try and hold the throne as long as possible. The person with the most time on the throne throughout the match is the winner. There is only a first place reward, and that is one full rankup. The player on the throne at the very end of the match gets one minute added to their time on the throne overall. Ending up on the throne is pretty much the tiebreaker of King-of-the-Hive. Protected Mode This mode was created by Hive member hirc11. In this mode, There will be 3 types of players and all species will be used. Here, there is one player known as the Xenoreyy (deciphers to "Xeno King"), who will play as an alien. Now, there is a player who is sent to assassinate this corrupted royal, known as the Xenossassin. This player will be a predator. Finally, there are multiple players who will be guarding the Xenoreyy. These players will be known as the Xenoguards, who play as marines. Now, in this mode, all the Xenoguards will defend the Xenoreyy, who will be on his "Throne," or the highpoint of the chosen map (i.e. the Hive Point if in Jungle). Meanwhile, the Xenoguards will be defending the reyy (king) from the Xenossassin. The Xenossassin may use any weapon in the predator arsenal, except for the plasma caster. The guards may only use any weapon, except for shotguns and the original rifle. In this mode, the Xenoreyy has 15 lives, while the Xenossassin(s) has 20-25 (each). The Xenoguards have inifinite lives. The point of the game is to either have the Xenossassin take all of the Xenoreyy's lives, or for the Xenoguards to annihilate the Xenossassin by defeating all of his lives. During the entire match, the Xenoreyy must stay on the highpoint the whole game, while all other players can move about freely. The Xenoguards can either chose to defend their leader or go out and kill the Xenossassin. Beware, however, as proximity mines are useable. There can be as low as 3 Xenoguards. If there are 3 or 4 guards, there is one Xenossassin. If there are 5-7, then 2 Xenossassins are used. If there are any more, then 3 Xenossassins are used. If the Xenoreyy is cornered, he is allowed to attack the Xenossassins, but no wall-tailing is to be used. If the Xenossassin(s) wins, then he gets 2 rankups. If the Xenoreyy and his guards win, then they all get one rankup each. Fortified Mode After DEATHHOUNDS37 was crowned sixth Empress, this mode came out as the third mode of King-of-the-Hive, in replacement for the lost "Hives or Tails" mode, which was originally here, but is now in Hive Pureblood Royale. The idealists of this game combine in some ways, as members italian-stal and hirc11 created combined ideas, which were both tweaked to create the final mode. In Fortified mode, one player will be a predator, who can use all weapons at his disposal (even plasma). He will be called the Xirak, which is an old english term meaning "world conquerer." Meanwhile, there is one alien, who will be known as the Rebel, rising up against this powerful conquerer. All other players are marines, which are the Revolutionists. The Revolutionists are led by the Rebel, who are all trying to kill the Xirak. The Revolutionists may only use pistols and the smartgun. Meanwhile, the Rebel uses melee attacks and is allowed to wall tail. Overall, the Rebellion (the combination of the Rebel and Revolutionists) is allowed to move all around the map Jungle (which chould be the map for this mode). Meanwhile, the Xirak is only allowed to go on the Hive Point (seen in all other KoH modes) and the surrounding area around the Hole. The Xirak is not allowed past the outer reaches of the pillars, nor is he to go into the Hivoseum (he may use the pillars though). Here, the Rebellion may only begin attacking once they are inside of the Xirak's range, and no farther (but the Xirak can shoot out of the zone using weapons). The Xirak has 15-30 lives, depending on the amount of people in the Rebellion. The Revolutionists have infinite lives, and will be the Xirak's problem the entire match. The Rebel has 25 lives at all times, meaning the Xirak has possibility to eliminate his greatest foe if he kills him enough. (The Rebel will go to the Sacrifiction Ruins if he is out.) For the Rebellion to win, they must kill the Xirak before he accomplishes his goal. The Xirak's goal is to stay on the Hive Point (aka Throne) to gain time. However, the Revolutionists attack from farther away and the Xirak is expected to get off the Point at one time or another. While he is on it, he may count up time. For the Xirak to win, he must have a combined time of 5 minutes before losing all of his lives. If the Rellion wins, they all rankup once. If the Xirak wins, he gets 2 rankups. If there are 4-7 Rebellion members, then there is one Xirak. If there are 8 or more, then there are 2 Xiraks. Category:Hive Games